


Rain

by karumello



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karumello/pseuds/karumello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke is on his way to visit his boyfriend. However, there is just one problem. The weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> originally from this one fic blog me nd my friends created lmao

Sousuke grumbled to himself. The 10 minute walk from the train station to his boyfriend’s house wouldn’t be so bad if it wasn’t absolutely pouring with rain. His clothes were soaked right through, his dark hair was damp and stuck to his forehead, and he was barely fifteen meters from said station.

About another two hundred to go.

Sighing, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and wiped over the damp screen with his thumb. As he swiped, the phone’s screen came to life, displaying his background and the time. 6:47PM. Great. He was already 17 minutes late. He unlocked his phone entering the PIN code ‘1117’, his boyfriend’s birthday, and opened up the text app, messaging a quick apology.

As he walked, the rain began to slide down his hair onto his forehead, and eventually dripping from the end of his nose onto his phone. He swiped the water off of his screen before locking it and placing the phone into the inside pocket of his jacket, where hopefully the almost-torrential rain wouldn’t get to it.

Whilst doing that, he stepped in a rather large puddle, soaking his jeans from his foot to his shin.

"You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me…" He scowled, looking down at the now even-darker material. Growling, he quickened his pace, silently praying that Ren and Ran weren’t hogging the the kotatsu. He had to make it there before 7, knowing that Makoto would probably start to panic if he was over half an hour late. Hell, he was probably panicking right now. That thought only made him break out into a jog. 

This time as he jogged, he scanned the pavement for any more puddles. They were incredibly deep, as he’d learnt just before. He wouldn’t be surprised if he turned a corner and saw Nanase lolling about in one. 

Speaking of Nanase, Sousuke hoped he wouldn’t run into him, as he lived near Makoto. He was currently in no mood to deal with him. He just wanted to get to his panicky boyfriend’s house, and get there quick.

His bag was becoming heavier with every step, either because he was tired and the thought of carrying his bag was tiring him even more, or because his bag was actually becoming heavier with all of the rain it was currently struggling to absorb. He hadn’t brought anything that could be destroyed by the rain though, just the usual: A toothbrush, sweatpants and a shirt, his hoodie and clothes to wear for the next day. Most of those he could just put over the radiator to dry if they were wet. 

It wasn’t the first time he’d ever stayed over, in fact, he’d stayed over almost every holiday they’d had since they began dating. He’d also stay whenever he was allowed permission to stay off campus. Makoto’s family knew him pretty well, and were happy for them to be dating. Makoto tells him time and time again that he can stop being so formal around them. Ren and Ran love him. Since he’s taller than their brother, they love to climb all over him like he’s some sort of climbing frame. Despite Makoto’s protests, Sousuke doesn’t mind. Except for that one time Ran almost demolished his shoulder even more. 

Sooner or later he came to a path that ran alongside a beach, and he knew it wasn’t far now. Thank goodness. He was starting to feel his jeans growing tighter on him. 

In his head, he thought of some scenarios that could take place when he came through the door. Makoto would probably freak out and possibly pass out when he saw his boyfriend at the door, drenched and looking like something from a horror movie. Or perhaps he would nag at Sousuke for not bringing an umbrella or wearing a jacket that had a hood. 

Nearing the steps to his house, he walked up them carefully, trying not to slip and fall like he almost did last time. He turned on the first platform, not even bothering to look up at Nanase’s house. Why would he? Walking along quietly, the rain still continued to pelt his face as he came to Makoto’s house. From outside, he could see the lights were on through the blue curtains. He walked up to the door with bated breath, and pressed the doorbell.

_"Onii-chan, it’s your husband!~"_ Ren sang from the other side of the door. Sousuke heard a dull thud before another voice appeared. 

_"Ren, don’t say that, it’s embarassing!"_ Makoto cried out, and Sousuke let out a little laugh under his breath. The thudding got a little louder before a click was heard and the door opened slowly, revealing Makoto smiling softly. 

Ren and Ran both stood behind him, greeting their guest with a chorus of “Sou-chan!” before allowing their older brother to speak.

“Sou! I thought you weren’t coming, here, let me get-UUUAH!” He shrieked, finally opening his eyes to be greeted with the sight of a sopping wet Sousuke, who smiled a little at him. 

"Hey." Sousuke greeted him coolly, a smirk spread across his face. He should have known he would get this kind of reaction out of him. Although he didn’t expect to be immediately dragged into the house, have his jacket peeled off of him, hung up and had himself taken directly into the living room. 

"Sousuke! Oh my God are you alright!? I’m so sorry, I didn’t even know the weather was like this, I-I, Ren, could you run upstairs and bring us some towels please?" He said in a rush, setting Sousuke down, thankfully, at the kotatsu. Ren nodded vigorously, before dashing off upstairs, followed by Ran, to retrieve said towels. There was no sign of Makoto’s parents, he’d noticed. They must be out. 

"Mako, I’m fine just-"

"Fine? Sousuke you’re dripping wet! Oh God, you could catch a cold! Wait here, I’ll get you something warm, Ren, hurry up!" He called out before disappearing out into the kitchen. Sousuke sat, dumbfounded at the kotatsu. Despite his boyfriend being a worry-wart, he was finally glad to get some sort of warmth. The heat from underneath the table was warming his legs up rapidly. He sat, listening to the sounds of the TV upstairs, and Makoto fumbling around in the kitchen. The sound of someone coming down the stairs made him lift his head up to look around. Ren appeared in the doorway holding three white-cotton towels, immediately handing them to Sousuke.

"Sou-chan, why are you all wet?" He asked, before being thanked by ‘Sou-chan’. He took the smallest towel from the tower and began to dry his hair with it, rubbing the soft material in smooth circles.

"It’s raining outside really heavily. Your brother’s just worrying as usual." Sousuke spoke softly, smiling at the younger.

 "Onii-chan always worries about you. He was even worrying about you even before you got here!" Ren replied, setting the other two towels down on the table.

"He was?" Sousuke asks, still continuing to dry his hair. Why did he ask that? Of course Makoto was worrying about him. He was taking a long time for goodness sake. 

"Mhm." Ren hums. "But, I think Onii-chan worries because he loves you." he says with a smile on his face, before disappearing back off upstairs. Sousuke’s mood improves when he hears Ren speak those words, almost like they’d warmed him up.

"My mom made some- Oh goodness! Your clothes! I completely forgot, I’m so sorry! Did you bring any? A-actually no, they’ll be soaked! My mom made some green curry before, you like it right?" Makoto asked, appearing at the kitchen door frame with a bowl in his hands. He didn’t even give him time to answer before he placed the bowl in front of him with a pair of chopsticks, kissed his forehead and rushed off again. "I’ll try and find you something! Eat up, okay?" He shouted from upstairs.

Sousuke had been in the house for at least 20 minutes, and all he’s done is been through literal intense care, and all he’s said is hello. 

Makoto’s mother had always ma de good food. Not one meal had Sousuke disliked or denied it. Picking up his chopsticks, he held them in the correct position and began to eat. it was still fairly warm, a little cold around the edges. He guessed Makoto had just warmed it up for him. Said boy returned about a minute later holding a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. In fact, they were the pair he left here last time he stayed. 

"You left these here last time." Makoto stated. "I’ve washed them though so don’t worry." He says with a smile. He seems to have calmed down a little, pulling out a cushion and sitting beside his boyfriend.

"Makoto," Sousuke sighs. "You seriously need to stop worrying. I’m alright, just wet." He continues, giving the panicking boy a reassuring smile. 

However, Makoto laughs a little. 

"Huh? What’s funny?" Sousuke asks. Usually he wouldn’t laugh at situations like these. 

"I’m alright, just wet." Makoto repeats, laughing quietly again. Sousuke’s eyebrows fly upwards in embarassment. 

"No, I didn’t mean it like that! I meant- oh forget it." Sousuke rolls his eyes, before turning to finish his meal. "This is delicious by the way." he comments. Makoto chuckles to himself. Sighing contentedly, Sousuke smiles and throws an arm around Makoto’s shoulders, ruffling his hair. The smaller leans into him until his head rests on Sousuke’s good shoulder. It’s then when he smiles peacefully.

"You’re so cold…" Makoto almost whispers. "Wait there, let me get something." He stands up, and Sousuke almost rolls his eyes again, before Makoto reaches underneath the kotatsu, and pulling out a thick blue blanket. He returns back to his cushion, back into the position they were in before he moved, this time wrapping the soft blue material around the two. "Better?" He asks quietly.

"Better." Sousuke says softly. He leans his head against Makoto’s, and the two of them sit, basked in each other’s warmth. Well, sort of warmth. 

"In all honesty, you don’t have to worry about me so much." Makoto stays quiet, because he knows its the truth. "But, if it were anybody else, I would have still been out there in the hallway, cold and soaking wet. You’re good to me, Mako." 

Before Makoto can laugh immaturely again, Sousuke tilts his head, and catches his lips in a sweet kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ew karu ur old fics are gross


End file.
